De encontro com o amor
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: Um encontro com o amor... porque nem sempre o amor é a primeira vista...
1. Prólogo

Essa fic conta o romance de dois melhores amigos que se apaixonaram. Foi preciso que Mione sofresse um grave acidente e Harry acreditasse te-la perdido para sempre para enfim perceber o que realmente sente por sua melhor amiga. Mal sabia o jovem heroi do mundo bruxo, que após vencer diversos desafios (derrotar Voldemort, os comensais da morte, as horcruxes, os dementadores, amigos traidores e muito mais) a vida ainda lhe traria essa surpresa. Mas o amor faz coisas incriveis e Harry vai descobrir isso.

A musica usada na fic é do Aerosmith, I don´t want to miss a thing.

Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos e os personagens nela utilizados pertence a J. . Eu apenas os peguei emprestados para contar uma historia real e que espero ter um final feliz.


	2. De encontro com o amor

Eu queria eternizar esse momento. Cada momento nosso é precioso, mas esse com certeza foi o mais especial até agora.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

**While you're far away and dreaming**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

**Every moment spent with you**

**Is a moment of treasure**

Eu queria realmente ficar assim pra sempre. Aqui, deitado nessa cama, do seu lado. É tão bom ouvir você respirar. Ver que você sorri enquanto dorme. Eu não quero dormir, quero simplesmente te admirar e não perder nada. Eu quero ficar aqui, sempre com você. Ver você dormindo, tão pacífica, ao meu lado, sonhando (espero que comigo) e sorrindo me deixa extremamente feliz.

Só de pensar em tudo que já passamos pra chegar até aqui. Todo tempo que te vi dormir aquele sono que parecia eterno. Todo tempo em que me recusava a adormecer por medo de te perder. Aquela angústia que a vida nos fez passar. Tudo isso parece um passado tão distante agora.

Não consigo apagar da minha memória aquele telefonema do seu pai me dizendo que você havia sofrido um acidente de carro. Eu chegando ao hospital desesperado. Você precisando de sangue e eu ali, podendo te ajudar. Estava com mais medo de te perder do que da agulha que sempre me assustava. Você sempre segurou minha mão quando eu precisava tomar injeções ou fazer exames. Aquela espera interminável. Você na sala de cirurgia lutando pra viver.

Depois de tanto tempo na sala de cirurgia, você foi levada para a UTI. Foram muitas noites observando você dormindo. Foram muitos dias trabalhando igual a um zumbi. Quando te levaram para um quarto, pois seu estado era estável, eu dormia todas as noites na cadeira ao seu lado. Seus pais me mandavam pra casa. Todos tentavam me convencer a descansar um pouco. Mas nada me tirou do seu lado.

Sonhava com você acordando e sorrindo pra mim. Eu percebi naquele momento que tinha tantas coisas pra te dizer. Nossa amizade realmente era diferente. Muitos amigos tentaram me consolar, mas o único consolo que queria só você poderia me dar. Não aceitava que poderia te perder. Tanto que me recusava a dormir só pra não perder nada. Vários amigos me aconselharam. Sempre falavam que o tempo cura tudo. Mas eu nunca pensei em te deixar ir, apesar de acreditar que realmente havia te perdido.

Meses depois, quando eu voltei a levar a vida e fui te visitar e levar flores pra você (rosas azuis, suas preferidas), eis uma nova peça da vida, você abre os olhos e sorri pra mim. Seu estado era frágil e eu tive que me conter muito para não te abraçar forte. Fui até você, segurei sua mão e não contive meus desejos. Eu te beijei. Ao contrario do que esperava você retribuiu. Eu aprofundei o beijo e seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram. O médico, um enfermeiro e seus pais entraram correndo na sala preocupados. Fomos pegos no flagra. Você super vermelha e eu ali totalmente sem graça com todos nos encarando. O médico então expulsou a mim e seu pai da sala, deixando sua mãe permanecer dizendo que precisava realizar exames em você.

**Don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

**'Cause I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**'Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream would never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Mas agora que eu estou aqui deitado do seu lado, vendo você dormir. Eu só posso me considerar o homem mais feliz do mundo por você me amar. Eu sei que é estranho dizer e que nunca pensamos que um dia seríamos mais que amigos. Eu nunca pensei que te beijaria, menos ainda que realiziaria sua fantasia de criança quanto ao primeiro beijo. Mesmo eu não tendo sido o primeiro, eu com certeza fui o único que conseguiu te fazer derreter em meus braços. Eu sei que nunca pensamos em estar juntos como algo mais do que amigos, mas agora não consigo imaginar nada diferente do que temos hoje. Não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem ter você ao meu lado.

Assim que eu e seu pai fomos expulsos do quarto, ele me olhou com aquele sorriso de quem sabe das coisas. Eu estava constrangido demais para iniciar uma conversa, afinal ele havia acabado de me pegar beijando calorosamente a filha dele que havia acordado de um coma longo.

- Harry - chamou-me seu pai. - Não precisa ficar constrangido só porque eu o vi beijando minha filha - ele fala, rindo. - Quer dizer, eu não vou te matar por isso, pra ser sincero ja imaginava que você e minha Mione tinham alguma coisa mais que amizade.

- Nós somos apenas amigos - falo automaticamente.

- Tem certeza? - pergunta o seu pai.

- Não - eu falo ficando mais vermelho que o extintor ao meu lado. - Esses meses foram os piores da minha vida. Tudo que eu mais queria era tê-la de volta. Não conseguia aceitar que ela poderia ter morrido. Aquele acidente não parecia real. Cada noite que eu ficava aqui nesse hospital sentado ao lado dela, imaginava ela acordando. Tive muito medo de ter descoberto tarde demais que amo e nunca poder contar isso pra ela.

- Voce ama minha filha então, Sr. Potter? - seu pai perguntou me olhando com uma expressão risonha entre o sarcasmo e a diversão.

- Mais do que a mim mesmo. Amo tanto que chega a doer só de imaginar minha vida sem ela - eu respondi confiante.

- E imagino que minha filha tambem o ame? - ele me perguntou.

- Eu não sei. - Seu pai me olhou questionador. - Eu simplesmente não pude refrear o impulso de beijá-la. Mesmo com medo de levar um tapa ou estragar tudo, eu precisava demais beijá-la. Só que aí ela correspondeu e eu me entreguei ao beijo. E foi a melhor sensação da minha vida - eu falo sorrindo como um bobo apaixonado.

- Então espero que formalize logo as coisas, Sr. Potter - fala seu pai. - Minha filha não é garota de ficar, é uma mulher pra casar.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Granger, logo eu formalizo tudo certinho - eu falo, timido. - Mas se ela aceitar meu pedido de namoro, gostaria de saber se o senhor aceita que eu namore sua filha? - pergunto receoso.

- Faço muito gosto desse namoro, assim como minha esposa, sei que você pode fazer nossa menina muito feliz - ele fala e estende a mão para que eu aperte.

**Lying close to you**

**Feeling your heart beating**

**And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming**

**Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing**

**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together**

Agora te olhando aqui dormindo ao meu lado tão calmamente não resisto a suspirar pelo imenso sentimento que esta dentro do meu peito. Nunca vou esquecer do dia em que saiu do hospital. Eu pedi aos seus pais para ir buscá-la. Eles aceitaram, só não sabiam que eu tinha um plano na cabeça. Demoramos bem mais do que eles esperavam. Você recebeu alta do médico. Deveria evitar grandes esforços. Eu peguei sua mala e a coloquei no meu carro. Você sentou-se ao meu lado no banco do carona. Eu dirigia no sentido oposto a sua casa e você nem percebia. Só olhava pra mim, esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa. O silêncio já estava te incomodando muito. E eu fingia que nem notava os seus olhares inquisidores. Afinal desde aquele dia não toquei mais no assunto beijo. Mal sabia você a surpresa que eu estava preparando. Até que voce não aguentou mais e quebrou o silêncio:

- Esta tudo bem, Harry? - você me pergunta.

- Sim - eu respondo simplesmente.

E voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Pouco depois eu paro o carro e você me olha, inquisidora.

- Onde estamos? - você me pergunta.

- Em um lugar onde podemos ver as estrelas e você pode sentir a grama sob seus pés. Podemos sentir o vento bater em nossos rostos e fazer seu cabelo voar. Podemos jantar a luz de velas sem ninguém para interromper - eu falo estendendo meu braço para você e indicando uma toalha com castiçais fincados na terra com velas acesas e uma toalha arrumada para um jantar.

- Isso é incrível, Harry - você fala, admirada.

- Não tanto quanto você - eu falo olhando você, apaixonado.

- Eu te amo, Harry - você declara e eu sorrio.

- Eu também te amo, Mione - e então eu a tomo em meus braços e a beijo. Você retribui. Depois disso fomos jantar.

Quando terminamos de comer, eu me levantei e a ajudei a levantar. A abracei e então pedi.

- Você aceita namorar comigo, Mione? - perguntei com a voz tremendo.

- Não acha cedo, Harry? - você me pergunta, assustada.

- Não, eu te conheço a vida toda e a amo por tudo que você é. Não poderia ser diferente. Eu quero realmente estar com você. E então, aceita namorar comigo, Srta. Granger?

- Aceito. - E então nos beijamos novamente.

**And I just wanna stay with you**

**In this moment forever, forever and ever**

Quando finalmente te deixei em casa, seus pais nos observavam bravos.

- Por que demoraram tanto? - pergunta seu pai - Você deve descansar, minha filha!

- Calma, pai, estou me sentindo ótima - você fala sorrindo pra mim.

- Impressão minha ou estamos perdendo alguma coisa? - sua mãe perguntou com aquele sorriso de quem sabe.

- Estamos namorando - eu falo feliz.

- Oh meus amores, isso é ótimo. - Sua mãe te abraça e depois faz o mesmo comigo. - Sempre soube que vocês ficariam juntos.

- Já sabe, né, Harry, cuide bem da minha filhinha - seu pai me fala sorrindo e aperta minha mão, - É sério

- Pode deixar. - Eu te abraço. - Eu a amo demais para magoá-la. - E então você me dá um beijo na bochecha, me deixando corado.

**Don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**'Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you, baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Depois daquela noite, ia a sua casa todas as noites para vê-la. Seu pai me levava até seu quarto, mas deixava bem claro que estava de olho. Sua mãe tentava arrastá-lo para sair e nos deixar a sós. Ela sabia que podia confiar em nós.

Sempre que eu entrava em seu quarto, você me recebia sorrindo. Nos beijavamos calorosamente por um tempo em sua cama. Eu sempre precisava tomar cuidado para não machucá-la. Mas cada momento com você sempre vale a pena. Depois de matarmos as saudades, nós conversavamos por horas e intercalávamos alguns beijos ou amassos entre os assuntos. E então, já tarde da noite, seu pai aparecia na porta do seu quarto e me expulsava.

Na semana seguinte eu pude levá-la ao cinema. Você já estava bem o suficiente para voltar à vida normal. Você não sabe como fiquei feliz quando soube disso, você finalmente estava recuperada daquele acidente que quase a tirou de mim e me fez ir até o inferno. Quando você acordou e nos beijamos, eu fui ao céu. E continuo por lá, somente porque tenho você em minha vida. No cinema assistimos um filme romântico que você escolheu. Ficamos abraçados o tempo todo. Trocávamos alguns beijos entre as cenas. Na saída do cinema, encontramos três amigas suas. Ela deram alguns gritinhos quando a viram bem. E mais alguns gritinhos quando olharam nossas mãos.

- Vocês estão juntos? - perguntou uma amiga sua.

- Sim - você respondeu simplesmente e então o interrogatório começou. Elas ignoraram minha presença e te perguntaram diversas coisas. Foi engraçado, pois fomos pra praça de alimentação e só eu comi. Vocês estavam muito ocupadas fofocando. Depois disso todos nossos amigos ficaram sabendo do nosso namoro.

**I don't wanna miss one smile**

**I don't wanna miss one kiss**

**I just wanna be with you**

**Right here with you, just like this**

**I just wanna hold you close**

**I feel your heart so close to mine**

**And just stay here in this moment**

**For all the rest of time**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

E agora estamos aqui, você deitada ao meu lado. Eu te abraçando e a observando dormir. Comemoramos dois meses de namoro. Estamos aqui no meu apartamento. Eu preparei um jantar romântico. Depois dançamos apaixonadamente em minha sala. Quando começamos a nos beijar, caimos em meu sofá. Ficamos muito tempo lá. Foi então que você explicitou seu desejo para comigo. A levei em meus braços para meu quarto e lá nos amamos. E agora eu não consigo deixar de pensar em como você me faz feliz. Não posso evitar de pensar em como você é perfeita para mim. O amor da minha vida com toda certeza.

**Don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall a sleep**

**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**'Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you, baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall a sleep**

**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**'Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you, baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Eu sei que faz pouco tempo que estamos juntos, mas tenho certeza do que estou prestes a fazer. Basta uma resposta sua para que eu seja o homem mais feliz do mundo. E então eu te acordo com beijos. Você me olha sorrindo.

- Eu te amo, Mione.

- Eu tambem te amo, Harry.

Eu então me levanto da cama e pego uma caixinha dentro da gaveta da minha escrivaninha.

**Don't wanna close my eyes**

**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah**

**I don't want to miss a thing**

- Quer se casar comigo, Mione? - Eu espero sua resposta ansioso.

- Sim, Harry - você responde e então me beija apaixonadamente.

**Fim**

**N/A: Musica do Aerosmith, I don't want to miss a thing. Usei esta musica, pois ela marca um momento muito especial para mim.**

**N/A 2: Espero que gostem e comentem. Pois essa fic conta uma historia real. Um cara realmente apaixonado por sua melhor amiga. Só espero que a resposta seja a mesma na vida real.**

**N/A 3: Quero agradecer a Ingrid D. por betar a fic para mim. Muito obrigado mesmo, Ingrid. Muito obrigado me ajudar com esta declaração.**


End file.
